1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector arrangement consisting of a plug connector and a cable connected thereto. The cable has at least one inner conductor and an outer conductor surrounding the inner conductor, wherein an axial end section of the outer conductor is connected electrically with a sleeve section of an outer conductor housing of the plug connector surrounding this.
The plug connector has a plug-side end for connecting the plug connector with a mating plug connector and a cable-side end to which the cable is attached (preferably inseparably through soldering or crimping). The inner conductor of the cable is thereby connected electrically with an inner conductor part of the plug connector such as a contact pin or a socket and the outer conductor of the cable is connected electrically with the outer conductor housing of the plug connector surrounding the inner conductor part, so that a continuous shielding is preferably formed from the cable up to the plug-side end of the plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to create the connection between the plug connector and the cable, it is known for the sleeve section of the outer conductor housing, consisting of an electrically conductive material and surrounding the end section of the outer conductor, to be crimped or pressed together with the axial end section of the outer conductor. For this purpose, during manufacture of the plug connector arrangement the cable is stripped at its front end, i.e., sections of the cable sheath are removed, so that the outer conductor is exposed. The sleeve section of the outer conductor housing is then pressed together with the exposed outer conductor.
However, it has been found that a plug connector arrangement manufactured in the conventional manner described above is often not optimally electrically matched in the region of the connection between the plug connector and the cable. In particular, undesirable deviations from the intended characteristic impedance, for example an undesirable increase in impedance, can occur in the connection region.